childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult of Chucky
Cult of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 7: Cult of Chucky, is a 2017 American horror film and the seventh installment in the Child's Play franchise. The film was released to direct-to-DVD on October 3, 2017. Plot Andy Barclay returns home after breaking up with his girlfriend Rachel, who was disturbed about his dark history involving the multiple killing sprees committed by Chucky in the previous films. Andy is revealed to have Chucky’s head, which is still conscious and deformed after being repeatedly tortured by Andy in retribution for his crimes. After Chucky starts taunting Andy, Andy uses a blow torch to once again punish Chucky. Nica Pierce has spent the past four years in a mental institution after her family members were murdered, which Chucky framed her for. After years of intense therapy, which includes electro-shock treatment, she now believes she did in fact commit the murders of her family and that Chucky was just a manifestation of her psychosis. Since Nica has apparently been making “improvements”, her doctor, Dr. Foley, has her transferred to a medium security mental institution. After arriving, Nica makes friends with an orderly named Carlos and begins a sexual relationship with another inmate named Malcolm. Nica becomes part of a therapy group, which is composed of Malcolm, who is revealed to have multiple identity disorder, Angela, a resident of the institution for thirty years and believes herself to be dead, Claire, a woman who burned her house down and Madeleine, a disturbed patient that smothered her infant son to death. Dr. Foley introduces a new therapy technique which involves a Good Guy doll to the group, most of the patients are disturbed by the doll, except Madeleine, who starts to see the doll as her “baby”. Nica is visited by Tiffany, who is revealed to be Nica’s niece Alice’s legal guardian. She reveals that Alice is dead, which distraught’s Nica, after Tiffany claims she died of a “broken heart”. Tiffany leaves Nica a Good Guy Doll, which she say’s was a gift from Alice. That night, Chucky awakens and begins searching the hospital for Nica, running into Angela, who annoys him by saying that he is just an illusion. After finding Nica, he discovers that she is attempting suicide by slashing her wrists because of her despair at Alice’s death. The next morning, she awakens to find that her wrists have been stitched up, with the message “''not so fast''” left in a pool of her blood. She then discovers that Angela has died, apparently of suicide after having her wrists cut and the message “''Chucky did it''” left in her blood. Angela’s death leaves the group shaken and after realizing that Valentine was the last name of Charles Lee Ray’s girlfriend, Nica challenges Dr. Foley to prove that Chucky is just a doll. He does so by using a lighter to melt the fingers of one of the dolls but it does not respond. Nica then states that he might have switched places with the doll Madeleine has been using, but Madeleine gets defensive and leaves. Nica and Malcolm follow her until she goes outside, one of the nurses, Ashley, believes that Nica is upsetting Madeline and won’t let her go out, so she distracts Ashley while Malcolm follows Madeleine. At the same time, Claire tries to get rid of the doll with the melted fingers. However, when she tries to put him down the trash shoot, he bites her and that is when she realizes Chucky actually is alive. Dr. Foley comes along with Carlos and seeing the bite marks on Claire’s arm, believes she must have done it to herself. Claire becomes hysterical, screaming that Chucky is alive, so Dr. Foley and Carlos sedate her and strap her to a Gurney. They leave Chucky alone with her in the room. Nica watches through a window as Malcolm (now believing himself to be Facebook creator Mark Zuckerberg) follows Madeleine into the hospital cemetery, where she stops next to an open grave. She then throws her Chucky doll into the grave and when Malcolm comes to look, she pushes him in. Nica becomes worried and sees Ashley and an orderly run over to help Malcolm out of the grave. He comes out holding the Chucky doll and gives Nica an evil smile, frightening her. The Chucky doll with the melted fingers that is alone with Claire finds a container of compressed oxygen. He opens it and the container flies through the skylight above Claire, causing shards of glass to fall, one of which decapitates her. Claire’s body is found by Nica, who begins frantically screaming. News of the murders is soon leaked online, which alerts Andy and causes him to depart for the institution. In a private session with Dr. Foley, Nica agrees to be hypnotised in order to regain any repressed memories about her involvement in the murders. When she is under, Dr. Foley kisses her and reveals that he has been sexually abusing Nica in their previous sessions. Foley is then hit from behind by Chucky with a glass bottle and offers her one of the shards to kill Foley with. In a dream, Nica sees Alice and is chased by a human sized Chucky doll. The next day, Nica sits with Madeleine and Malcolm, who is now claiming to be Charles Lee Ray. Following Madeleine (who is holding one of the Chucky dolls to her room), she runs into Dr. Foley, who is alive and believes it was Nica who assaulted him but is not going to tell anyone in order to blackmail her for sexual favors. While driving to the asylum, Andy receives a phone call from Tiffany who taunts him and claims that the “''Cult is growing''”. At the asylum, Madeline is in her room and tries suffocating Chucky with a pillow like she did with her son. When Nica, Foley and Malcolm enter; Madeleine has an emotional breakdown, finally claiming responsibility for the death of her child. Dr. Foley arranges a “''funeral''” for her Chucky doll as a way of helping her move forward. Andy arrives at the institution that night and assaults a guard to gain entry but ends up confined to a cell. Nica is watching the grave of Madeleine’s Chucky doll when she sees the ground break, before she can alert anyone however, the other Chucky doll knocks her out with a sedative. Foley is sent a package, which is revealed to be another Good Guy doll, with short hair, that was sent by Andy. Madeleine’s Chucky Doll, covered in dirt, comes to her room and she allows him to kill her so she can finally be with her son in death. Chucky then stuffs his arm down her throat, choking her to death. Ashley finds her body with Chucky’s arm stuffed in her mouth and is so traumatised she gives her resignation to Dr. Foley. Foley returns to his office and finds Nica tied in a strait-jacket, he attempts to assault her again but is hit over the head by a glass bottle again by Chucky. The Chucky doll with the missing arm enters holding a power drill and notices the doll on Foley’s desk with the shaved hair and proceeds to awaken it with an incantation. The three Chuckies reveal that a few years ago, the original Chucky found a voodoo spell on the internet which allowed him to separate his soul into multiple host bodies and that Alice was one his hosts until she apparently died after one of Chucky’s victims fought back against her. Carlos then enters shocked by the scene and is attacked by the Chuckies who horribly mutilate him. The Chucky with the short hair leaves to finish off Andy. Outside the hospital, the guard Andy punched earlier notices a car by the front gates, he goes to investigate but finds it empty except for the Tiffany doll in the backseat. The human Tiffany then comes up behind him and slashes his throat with a nail file. Back in the office, the Chucky with the melted fingers transfers his soul into Nica, taking over her body and giving her the ability to walk. In Nica's honor, the Chucky-possessed-Nica proceeds to stomp Foley’s skull in, while wearing the red high heels he had earlier placed on Nica. Chucky/Nica wanders the hospital and stumbles upon Malcolm who shows her the body of Ashley with a power drill in her abdomen and says he killed her. Chucky/Nica shoots down his claim and calls him a “''sick poser''.” Malcolm breaks down and states that he takes on so many personalities as a way of trying to be someone who matters. The Chucky with the missing arm comes up behind him and used the power drill to drill through the back of his skull, coming out through his right eye socket. The Chucky with the short hair enters Andy’s cell, stabs him in the leg and attacks him. After a brief struggle, Andy reaches into Chucky’s chest and pulls out a gun, revealing himself as the one who sent him and shoots him repeatedly before stomping his head in. Chucky/Nica then appears and say’s Andy won’t kill him while he's possessing Nica’s body. Andy tries to shoot him anyway but is out of bullets. The guards then start approaching as the hospital is sent into lock down so Chucky/Nica leaves Andy locked in the cell while he/she escapes. Meanwhile, the Chucky with the missing arm puts his power drill beside the bodies of Ashley and Malcolm before sitting on the couch and pretends to be an inanimate object again. Outside, Chucky/Nica reunites with Tiffany and the two reaffirm their relationship with a kiss before driving off together with the Tiffany doll who is also revealed to be alive. In the post-credits scene, Andy’s former foster sister Kyle from Child's Play 2 enters Andy’s house, having been sent by Andy to continue torturing Chucky’s severed head and the film ends with Chucky screaming in agony. Victims *Angela - Wrists slit by Chucky #1. *Claire - Decapitated by falling glass, caused by Chucky #2. *Madeleine - Choked with Chucky #1's arm. *Carlos - Stabbed repeatedly in chest, drill in abdomen, and stomach cut open by all three Chuckies. *Asylum Guard - Throat slit, by Tiffany. *Dr. Foley - Head stomped in by Nica. (possessed by Chucky) *Ashley - Drilled in abdomen. *Malcolm - Drilled through skull by Chucky #1. *Chucky #3 - Shot repeatedly in chest, and head stomped in by Andy Barclay. Original Score #''Andy's Cabin'' #''Cult of Chucky Main Theme'' #''Electroshock'' #''Hard Truths'' #''Carlos'' #''Baby is Dead'' #''Miss Valentine'' #''Spoken For'' #''The Morning After '' #''Proof'' #''Love Bite'' #''Compressed'' #''Hypnosis '' #''Alice'' #''Kind of a Blur'' #''S'Mother Madeline'' #''He Always Comes Back '' #''Come to Mommy '' #''Bad Day Doc '' #''The Crazy Ones'' #''The Three Chuckies'' #''Bra Love'' #''The Red Shoes'' #''Thinking Is For Losers'' Trivia * In the DVD commentary, Don Mancini reveals that giving all three Chuckies a subtle difference was a studio executives' decision to help differentiate them in the film. During production, the short-haired Chucky was nicknamed "Buzzcut" and Madeleine's Chucky nicknames were "Ragamuffin", "Edwardian" and "Evil Dead". * Some of Madeleine's drawings were based off Chucky from Curse Of Chucky. * This is the first movie Chucky is successful in putting his soul into another body. Category:Films